The Wrecker and the Predacon
by Feenixfire90
Summary: This is a story based on the backstories of two Original Characters from the Transformers Galaxy Roleplay forums, which is an AU mixture of Transformers Prime, IDW and the cancelled Universe game. After a battle that nearly ends with the death of a best friend, a young Predacon femme seeks out one of her mentors for advice about her feelings towards her friend after the battle.
1. Chapter 1: The Night Stroll

I don't own Transformers or anything like the canon characters here!

I do own Feenixfire Lockheart however, as she is my own OC.

I do not own Gearchange, Vanguard (wherever you are you git, hope your doing well), Nitro Gear, Earthshaker and Sabre, they all belong to friends and members of Transformers Galaxy Roleplay forums.

* * *

On nights like these, the dark and the stormy nights of Cybertron. I cannot sleep, I won't sleep, I only hide and cower and cover myself from the howls of the outside. They say the howls of the winds are predacon souls that are lost and wandering with no bodies, the acid rain are the tears of a snake that lost its true love to war and cries to the night.

I have never liked the rain or the winds, I used to curl up against my mother on nights like this. Or my blankets of feathers. But no longer do these things bring me such comfort, even though I am in a safe place.

On nights like these I wander the corridors of the base, the mechs around here avoid me or gape and gawk at me, like they don't know if they should be scared of me or marvel at my wildness. They are fine ones to talk, Squadron X and the Wreckers in general are a bunch of misfits, I just look the part.

They have no idea how to treat me, with kindness, fear or ignorance. Predacons like me still have a bad reputation around Cybertronians, we are still viewed as primitive, savage and wild. Primus' freaks that turned from hunting game into beasts that can walk on two legs and talk with forked tongues, ha! They are the freaks if anything.

I keep walking around the corridors of the Wrecker base, the winds still howling and getting louder, the acid rain banging against the roof. Couple that with all the little noises of air conditioning, piping and electrics and it felt like an assault of the senses.

It wasn't just the winds that kept me awake. Thoughts. Thoughts have kept me awake, troubling thoughts and feelings. Something I want to find someone to talk about, but who would understand me?

Maybe one mech would in the Primus forsaken place.

My wanderings carry me to his office door, I could hear two mechs talking over the restless night outside. I knock on the door and wait for an answer, moving the feathers that make up my helm about a bit to look, at the least, awake.

'Enter,' said the old voice.

I push open the door and see an old red and black mech speaking to a green and grey mech, both were old but the latter was the oldest by far, the wrinkles in his metal and the scars told their tales of experience. The other mech had scars but nothing to show his age, but I can tell his mind is heavy with past grief and loss, then again all wreckers have a bad past.

The red and black mech looked at me then gave a nod of goodbye to the older mech, then a nod to me in greeting as he turned and headed out. He always liked me he did, he must have seen something in me to agree to train me up, when this old mech was famous for his lack of patience in younglings like myself.

The grey mech looked at me and then gave a concerned smile, puffing away at his cy-gar. That Primus damned nasty cy-gar, what crap has he got in that? I have never seen anyone but an Elder Dragon smoke that much. He gave a cough and says in his grizzled yet kind voice, 'Miss Lockheart, on your nighttime wanderings again?'

'Yes Commander Kup,' I say, looking down as I choose not to meet his eye.

He sits back on his chair and gestures for me to sit down on the chair across from his, I comply and sat down, my claws on my knees. He puffs away on the cy-gar and looks at a file, nodding before taking out that nasty device.

'Vanguard says your training score is improving with each day that goes by, he has noticed you don't play in a team way though, is he right?'

'Yes Commander Kup.'

He narrows his optics a bit and looks me up and down a bit, before raising an optic brow and continuing with the report, 'what is this on the report saying you attacked and took a chunk out of our scientist Perceptor?'

I snarled and gave him a wild look, showing my teeth and flexing my facial muscles like a big cat, but I knew this wouldn't scare him, he was one of the handful of bots that wasn't scared of me.

'He tried to give me an injection sir, I kept saying no to it, my immune system is good enough without your strange science. So I bit his arm and ran.'

That was a lie in one sense, her immune system was good against Predacon diseases, not Cybertronian. She had been ill as of late with bad forms of normal colds and coughs as her body was getting use to living with Cybertronians and not her own species.

Kup looked over the report at me and frowned in a, I'm not amused, way. He then leans back on the chair and continued the report, 'Ultra Magnus and Springer says your Cybertronian lessons are going well, I know it's hard learning two different languages but you'll get there. Has Gearchange been helping you?'

My stomach felt sick at even the mention of Gear's name, but why? I ain't scared of him at all, if anything he is the most decent and nicest one out of this sorry bunch. He is my friend… but even saying that now sounds wrong. I have known Gearchange for 4 (earth age equivalent) years now, I have grown from adolescent to young lady, been on countless missions with him and even nearly watched him die… that's when this troubling feeling started, after he was nearly killed in battle.

As I thought about this, I must've not answered Kup, which caused him to raise an optic brow at this. He repeats the question but I refuse to answer him with anything other a nod. He narrows his optics and puts the report on the table, switching from commander to friend and confidant.

'Feenix. What's wrong youngling?'

'Nothing.'

'Quit lying to me Feenix, I think after everything we have been through, I like to think that we at least trust each other to tell the truth.'

I take my time to answer him, hissing to myself as I debated in my head if I should tell him, but I know he is a good friend and I know he wouldn't tell unless it was a threat to the wreckers. I sigh deeply and say, 'Gearchange is making a recovery after what happened.'

'Ai lass he is, he should be out of the medbay soon, you been visiting him?'

I give a nod to this and continue, 'yeah, I visit every day when I can. He likes it when I visit him, I miss his presence in the room.'

Kup narrows his optics at this, slowly getting what was going on here, he looks to the reports again. He read Vanguard's reports about her working in a team, a postscript was added and it said… "Feenix only seems to work together with my other student Gearchange, I have seen this in battle as well as in training. She only listens to him and they work in sync when it comes to tag team battles."

He looked at me and gave a soft smile on his old face, he then clears his throat and says, 'Feenix, what is bothering you?'

I look him in the optics and answer him, 'you promise not to go crazy?'

'Promise.'

'Alright… ever since that day… ever since Gearchange nearly died… I have felt something different about him, I don't know what it is though. I'm not angry at him, well, maybe I am a bit for being a fool hardy idiot at times, but there is another feeling.'

Kup was putting this together in his head and as he did, the smile grew warmer and more understanding, 'go on youngling.'

'I don't want him to leave me… I don't want him to die.'

'No one wishes anyone to die Feenix.'

'No no! That's not what I mean! I mean… he makes me feel happy, glad I exist. He makes me smile and feel welcome in your world, when your world despises what I am. He helps me, reminds me to keep myself clean and nice specially on days when I wonder why I even try to be like you. I feel warm around him and relaxed, I trust him and he trusts me, despite having no reason for either of us to trust each other.'

Kup lets me finish and he smiles softly with his optics, once stern, now kind and understanding. He puffs on his cy-gar and then says, 'I see, do you feel sick when you're around him or when someone asks you about him? Do you worry when he doesn't answer a comm or when he's not around?'

I give a small nod, not trusting myself to speak. Kup got up from his seat and walked over to the front of the desk, he then sits on it in front of me and takes that cy-gar out of her mouth.

'You're in love aren't you?'

I felt offended by this at once and snarl loudly at him, but that just made him chuckle and continue, 'drop the tough act Feenix, people have noticed your odd behaviour around Gear as of late. I brushed it off as rumours made by the others. But maybe they were right, maybe you ARE in love. You could do worse, way worse, but Gearchange is a good lad, a very good lad. He just has luggage like we all have wee lass.'

I frown sadly at this, he was right about what I felt, was that what love felt like? I look at him and say in a sad tone, 'but it's bad thoughts, forbidden thoughts… a predacon and a Cybertronian. It's wrong on every level of the Messengers (The Thirteen Primes) and the Creator (Primus) himself… It's an animal and civilised mech, it's wrong and damning.'

Kup looked confused at this and blinks, he knew Predacons had a high moral and spiritual code but he wasn't aware there might have been social no-goes about Cybertronians. He shakes his head and says, 'love is love Feenix, you clearly care about Gearchange and it's clear you don't know how to process your feelings for him. Why do Predacons have a no go rule on dating Cybertronians?'

'Why do you think!?'

'Calm down, I get it. We hunt you, pushed away both your kind and your prey away from your homelands and you had to live in places no Cybertronian would set up shop so to speak. But is there actually a rule against it? Or is it a social thing?'

I had to think about it for a minute, all predacons know the laws and the rules of their clan and predacon society by heart due to our honour. But I couldn't remember anything in the rules about Cybertronian/Predacon relationship, but I suspected it was to do with family honour and was a more private affair rather than actual punishment from the Elders of the Clans.

I shake my head at this and Kup puffs on his cy-gar. He puts a hand on my shoulder and says, 'then what is stopping you? If he loves you back th…'

'I don't want him to reject me,' I butt in, 'I don't want to ruin our friendship.'

'I have seen him around you, when you get hurt or you struggle in training. I have seen the look he has gave you. I think he has thought the same as you youngling, and has held back for a the same reason.'

He got up and looked out the window at the pounding rain, before continuing, 'we wreckers have a high mortality rate, we have to find happiness and joy however we can, whenever we can, no matter how small the amount. If you feel the way you do and he does too, you both should find happiness together, no matter how little or long it my last. You never know when you will see the next sunrise.'

I nod at this, I knew he was right. He was the oldest Wrecker here, and Primus knows what he has seen. Maybe he had experienced something like this but never acted on it, I don't know.

He walks behind the desk and looks at his messages and smiles, 'he's being discharged today, the medics gave him the all clear. He just needs rest and recovery now, maybe even some love and care. Don't be afraid to be honest and to ask him, sometimes we all need someone looking out and caring for us.'

I get up and bow in thanks like all Predacons do, he returns the bow and I head out to the medbay to find Gearchange.


	2. Chapter 2: The Wrecker with a Spark

Author's notes: So I said in the description of this story that this is set in an AU or alternative universe of a storyline with elements of Prime (most of that verse), IDW comic series (during the era of RID and MTMTE) with trace elements of Animated, G1 and the cancelled Transformers Universe MMO.

Well another part of this strange mixture, is my own little AU idea of how Predacons DIDN'T go exist on Cybertron. Instead they went into hibernation and when things had settled down they went to rural areas of Cybertron and set up clans were they could have a city and stuff. And although not as technologically advanced as Cybertronians, they still got by with their own skills and by keeping together in their clans. There are three main clans and then plenty of smaller splinter clans and each one was different and did different things. I will weave more information about it into the story but I might publish a forum guide on here that shows history and culture of the AU predacons that I wrote if interest is there.

Anyway, I own nothing transformers related or anything! Feenixfire belongs to me as she is my OC. Gearchange, Sabre, Nitro Gear, Earthshaker and Vanguard belong to my mates over on our forums Transformers Galaxy Roleplay.

* * *

As I walk down to the Medbay, my mind travels back to the events that led me to this moment. How I became a wrecker, how I met Gearchange, how I came to fight by his side and how he ended up nearly dead in the medbay.

I apologise for not introducing myself earlier, I am Feenixfire Lockheart of the Praxus Brod do faal Yol Lokraan ahrk Siigonis, I also apologise for speaking Predacon from time to time, I am still learning Cybertronian despite being around them for the last 4 years.

I am a Predacon from the planet of Cybertron, where both Cybertronians and Predacons have been dragged into one of the biggest wars this world has ever seen. I am from the Brod do faal yol Lokraan ahrk Siigonis or the Praxus Clan of the Fire Birds and Dragons, which was a clan located in the mountains near Praxus and was a once a large and formidable clan that made up the three main clans of the Predacon society. I said were, that is a long story and would take a while to explain, what I can quickly mention before I see Gearchange is that the Predacons that didn't side with the Decepticons in the war were destroyed by those that did, this included my clan.

When my parents were killed when I was a kid and my clan was destroyed as a teenager, I ended up in the wreckers thanks to the aforementioned Gearchange and reuniting survivors of various clans to fight against the decepticons. I have spent the last 4 years fighting with the wreckers, learning to speak proper Cybertronian and learning skills that are needed to survive in the world of the two leggers. Did I also mention my beast mode is a fire bird? Well now I have. Anyway, I must press on, I have a mech to see.

The doors slid open for me as I walk into the Medbay, the medics of both Cybertronian and Predacon were sorting out patients from our last battle on the dam of Tyger-Pax, that was a rough battle indeed. I could see Perceptor in his laboratory, working on something for the injured wreckers, nobody really spoke to him as he was a loner when he was at the wreckers. I had thought about becoming a nurse myself, but I am a warrior, not a healer as we call them.

One of the nurse predacons came up to me asked if I needed any help, I nod and say to her that I was looking for Gearchange. The nurse nods and leads me to the recovery ward, when I entered with the healer, I saw Gear at once, sitting up and having a drink of his energon ration… or it could be my ration since I often give him mine anyway.

Gearchange looked up when had heard the door opening and instantly there was a welcoming and happy smile on his face at seeing his best friend. He gives a wave with his newly repaired arm and hand and says, 'hey Feenix! You're just in time, the docs gave me the all clear to get out of this place!'

'Great to hear Gear,' I say, pretending that I hadn't been told by Kup or even been to see Kup at all, 'can you return home now?'

'Should be Fee, I miss our non-chemically smelling and disorganised room! I know the medics have to use their stuff or keep things in easy reach, but the smell is awful!''

Feenix gives a singsong chuckle and sits on the edge of the berth, 'you think the smell is bad for you? It's worse for me, it makes my optics water oil and my sensors to burn. Killing rust? It's gonna kill us and all, that or we use it as a weapon on the Cons!'

The pair of them laughed at this crazy idea and Gearchange finished his energon ration, he squashed the cube against his head and throws it at the bin, missing as usual. He then pulls out a cy-gar and tries to light it, but I yank it away and throw it in the bin, 'I thought I had got you off those nasty cy-gars Gear?'

'Oh come on, not even my allowed one after battle?'

'You already had that one cy-gar, twice!'

Gearchange chuckles and shakes his head, he knew he couldn't fool me, even when I was on one of my midnight strolls in the base. He then looks at me and smiles, 'fair cop Feenix, fair cop.'

I cross over my large bird legs and then say, 'how bad was the injuries? Did the medics tell you what happened?'

'Um yeah, they said I had been involved in an explosion in a warehouse. Some nutter Decepticon had one of those fists, you know, Primus what do they call them? POKE, thats it.'

'POKE?'

'Punch Of Kills Everything. But it didn't kill me, rattled me a bit but nothing major,' he said in a very charismatic way.

I just look at him with an unamused frown and said, 'they had to clean the blast site for your leftover parts… all that was left of you in one piece was your right arm and your body. The rest had to be recovered and rebuilt.'

'Scratches Feenix, just scratches. Thats another near death experience to add to my count.'

'You're absolutely insane you know that?'

'I'm a Wrecker Fee, and so are you. You should know by now what we're like after the last 4 years of being here, also you're a fine one to talk Miss Pyro.'

I was about to retort when the nurse Predacon that had led me in earlier came into the ward and sees us chatting, a smile was on the nurse's face as she walked up to us and said, 'Gearchange you are clear to go, until the next time you're dragged into battle.'

'Ah thank you nurse! And don't you worry, I will be back here soon enough,' he says with a wink to the nurse. The nurse blushes and giggles a bit at this.

This… rubbed me the wrong way completely. Gearchange flirting with another femme… I feel angry at that, and I feel jealous, very jealous indeed. Even though I don't have the guts to tell Gear my feelings for him. I mean, what if he doesn't think of me the same way? What if I get, what was it Nitro Gear had called it? Oh yeah, friendzoned.

My beating spark can't take anymore sparkache and sadness, I know that might seem over the top or dramatic but… Gearchange found me 4 years ago in one of the most traumatic events of my life, the sight of the burning remains of my village and the death of my mentor. I was scared, alone and now without my clan, Gearchange had noticed the smoke and came to help any survivors, that was when he found me and took me to the Wreckers. For that I am extremely grateful, but after fighting in the Wreckers and to be exact, Squadron X with Gearchange, Sabre, Nitro Gear, Earthshaker and a few others; I have developed feelings for each of them, like a surrogate family. But my feelings towards Gearchange have been stronger than the rest and more confusing, especially when we share a room anyway. But I always feel a strong jealousy whenever he flirts with other femmes or sometimes when he speaks to other Cybertronian femmes… maybe that's cause I won't ever be good enough for him because I am a predacon…

I come back to my senses as Gearchange signs his own discharge papers, I must have zoned out in thought for a moment. The nurse took the papers when he had done said, 'now get out and don't come back too soon!'

'Now now, let's not say that, after all you would miss me otherwise,' he chuckles and gives another wink as we walk out of the ward. I growl a bit and push him forward, he protests a bit but lets me push him out of the Medbay.

We walked back to our shared dorm room in near silence, Gearchange was actually rather confused to why I had been so pushy and did try to ask. When I didn't answer his question, he tried to make small talk, but I didn't trust myself to answer anything without blurting out something I would regret later, either in love, jealousy or anger.

He got the message and went quiet, the rest of the walk to the dorm rooms were in awkward silence. Way to go Feenix, I think to myself.

We eventually arrived at our dorm room, which all the rooms were located deep underground to protect from missiles and attack. Our room was Room number 2012, which was the 12th room in the Squadron X sector of the living quarters. Gearchange unlocks the door with an input code and opens the door for me, I nod in thanks and walk in. I was greeted with the soft blue and grey room with one single bed and one large nest, as well as a computer, mini kitchen, shower facilities and a seating area with a TV.

Now let me explain why a mech and femme are living together in the same room. When I arrived at the wrecker base, to say I was feral was an understatement, I was a real wild woman. I had just came into adulthood at the age of 18 after years of exile from my clan, and none of the wreckers knew what to do with me or what to make of me, I hardly spoke Cybertronian besides basic phrases and I preferred to be in beast mode around new people. Gearchange knew basic predacon and could translate for me to Ultra Magnus and Kup, despite both commanders giving me the option to leave, I decided to stay and join the team. Gearchange was appointed as my caretaker and told to help me fit in, so he took me to his dorm and within an hour of being left alone, I had wrecked the wreckers room and made a nest for a second bed.

So he cooked for me, fed me, tended to my needs and taught me to trust and to not be scared of the wreckers. In turn I trusted back and learned from him, as well as taking lessons from Kup, Vanguard and some of the elder wreckers in learning to integrate with Cybertronians. I was offered another room… but I turned it down, I didn't want to be alone with my night terrors and my memories, his comforting and watching optics were my protection against such things terrors.

Gearchange sighs and heads to the mini kitchen, getting out an already dead Cyber-duck out from cold storage and tearing off raw chunks from its metal body. He then puts each chunk on a plate and takes it to my nest, placing it in front.

I transform into beast mode and waddle over to my nest in my giant bird mode, I then ruffle my feathers and settle down in my large nest, before starting to eat the raw metal food in front of me. Gearchange always backed away from me when I ate, knowing I always get aggressive when it comes to food, its an old habit of a femme that lived hand to mouth.

Only when I was done eating did Gearchange scoot back over to me to pet my head, feeling my soft yet strong metallic feathers. After a while of both silence and ear scratches, Gearchange stopped and said, 'why did you push me away from that nurse?'

'Oh nothing… I just didn't want Dr. Madmech looking you over again, the nurse would have ratted you out if you were seen struggling.'

Congrats Feenix, I say to myself, worse excuse ever. Despite how bad the excuse was, Gearchange didn't question it. Instead he moved on to the comment about the doctor.

'Perceptor isn't THAT bad Feenix, I know he tried to study you and all but how many Predacons do you see around here? Perceptor doesn't even see Predacons in the autobots!'

'He tried to stick needles in me! He's lucky I didn't decide he looked like my next meal. Besides is me being the only predacon in the base as excuse to study me like an animal?'

Gearchange got up and went to the cold storage again, this time bringing out two cubes of energon ration, one for me and one for him. He puts in front of me for which I grab it with my beak to drink it with.

'No it isn't, you're no animal, despite what people might say about you. You are your own person and that is something unique and special, people just don't know how to explain what you are. Because of that, they are scared of you and your power.'

Gear strokes my large bird head as I sip the cube with my beak, I was about his size when it came to beast mode, my wings were double his length but had been folded neatly like a nesting bird. I purr loudly and said after the drink, 'sorry and thanks, sometimes I forget that I am just not the same as everyone else.'

'You shouldn't be ashamed of being different or being a Predacon. I like it, otherwise why would I have became your friend?'

I lift my giant head to look up at him, he smiles at this and then got a brush out from the drawer. He then slowly brushes my feathers to keep me clean and to help me relax, each stroke of the brush produced a purr out of me as I did love being brushed. It was an old Predacon instinct for social grooming among predacon friends and family.

I rested my head on his lap as he brushed my feathers, and slowly, very slowly, I relaxed enough to fall to back to sleep again. Happy and reassured by both his presence and the brushing, telling myself things will be okay.

I didn't tell Gear my feelings for him… not right now. I didn't want to admit it in my spark and make things very awkward, or worse creep him out, I know we're best friends and all but… I don't know. I wanted to tell him, but it wouldn't have worked now, not when he just came out of the medbay. Maybe I should wait until our next break from duty, since one of coming up in a few weeks time. Yeah that would be best, lets just hope nothing happens between now and then, but then again we are in the middle of a war.


End file.
